Descendants 3: Into the World
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Takes place after Descendants 2 with some minor changes (see story intro in bold). As each separate descendant is struggling with their own issues, two new kids from the Isle of the Lost come to rile things up-and perhaps reveal secrets at the heart of Auradon that no one has discovered themselves.
1. Introduction

**Everybody, welcome to Descendants 3: Into the World! For the sake of the story, I've made all of the characters ages the same, as well as keeping the villains on the Isle, unlike Descendants 2. I've deleted several of my stories and have been struggling with writer's block. Thank you for all supporting me. I am proud of this story, and have deemed it my most original story yet. The setting takes place after every student has graduated from school. Mal is now the queen of Auradon, Evie and Doug plan to marry in June, and other tensions arise when two new descendants arrive after Chad's exile (Read the Poisoned Apple, Parts 1 and 2). This story includes my OC's from Descendants 2, Hayden, Rose, Ulla, Cameron, Ingrid, Andrew, Amy, and Toby. If you haven't read Descendants 2, I recommend you do so before reading this. I would just like to thank everybody for their love, support, and kind praises towards my writing. We writers have to stick together, and the amount of support has been unbelievable. With that, this is Descendants 3: Into the World!**

 _Chapter 1, at Auradon Prep, after school has ended. All students have graduated by now and are planning to continue through college and their normal lives._

Mal groaned as she laid on the bed of her former dorm room. As she stared onto the bottom of the bunk above her, Evie continued to sob like a maniac as she filed through her Auradon Prep Memory Book, the one that Fairy Godmother had given her.

"Look," Evie choked out as her deep blue mascara smeared her face, "that's the time when the Knights won the championship." She held up a stained tissue to her eyes.

Mal groaned. With a sigh, she responded, "Evie, you have to stop blubbering! Doug will be here anytime soon to pick you up, and you wouldn't want to be seen like this in front of him, now would you."

Evie's tears instantly stopped. "Oh no, you're right! My mascara is everywhere!" Evie began to redo her makeup. Mal smiled. There were only two things that distracted Evie from her moments-Doug, and makeup.

"You know, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again. We're all staying in Auradon, right?" Mal claimed, trying to calm Evie down.

Evie nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. We're all still gonna be together." Mal stood up off of the bed and sat down beside Evie in front of her vanity.

"You look gorgeous," Mal smiled.

Evie smiled back. "Take care of Auradon for me, Mal."

Mal laughed. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. "That must be Doug," Mal said to Evie excitedly.

But when Evie got up to open the door, Carlos stood there. "Evie, Mal," he said as he looked at them both, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Jay's hysterical. I don't know what's wrong with him." If it wasn't for the panicked look in Carlos' face, Mal and Evie would've burst out laughing. But there was definitely something wrong. As the three made their way down to Carlos and Jay's dorms, Mal and Evie could actually hear Jay sobbing from down the hall.

"And you say you don't know what happened?" Mal asked as they ran.

"Not a clue," Carlos responded. As they entered the dorm, Jay sat at the foot of his bed, sobbing with his head buried in his knees.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Mal asked as sweetly as she could muster. He only sobbed louder.

"See?" Carlos said. Dude seemed startled as well, as he was running around in circles on Carlos' bed.

Evie had better charm-speak. "Jay, come on tell us what your problem is or we'll never be able to help."

"Audrey broke up with me," he said simply and quickly. Carlos' look of confusion quickly changed to a look that could only read _Oh…_

"But why?" Evie asked.

"Family issues, her family really doesn't like villains, in case you hadn't noticed." Mal shuddered at the thought of Family Day in Sophomore Year.

"What a lying, manipulative, stuck-up, prissy, pink princess!" Evie began to scream. "I'll go to her dorm and smash her head into-"

"Evie, stop," Jay said, "It wasn't her fault. It was her demanding family's fault."

"I guess so," Evie sighed.

"Ah Jay," Carlos weakly smiled as he patted his best friend on the shoulder, "I'm sorry bro."

Jay had seemed to calm down. "I'm fine. I better get packing. I got a scholarship to Auradon U. I have to leave the 21st of August."

Trying desperately to make light of the situation, Mal quickly cut in. "Hey, that's Ben's birthday. We could have a birthday party, combined with a going away to college party."

"Hey, that's a great idea! I love parties," Carlos agreed, "like that one that you guys threw for me on my birthday as a surprise."

"Don't feel so down Jay!" Evie smiled. "They'll be plenty others."

Jay smiled along with her. "I guess so." He pushed his long hair behind his head. "Guess I'm gonna have to start putting on the charm."

Carlos rolled his eyes. Mal laughed, "Don't be like Chad."

Evie shuddered. "What did we say?"

"No saying Chad's name when you're around," Mal, Carlos, and Jay all responded in unison. Jay laughed a little. After saying their goodbyes, Mal and Evie started to walk back towards Evie's dorm.

"Oh my Gosh, Doug is probably waiting at the door right now," Evie gasped. "I've got to get back right away!"

She began to ran, Mal running behind her, until they heard another set of Earth-shattering sobs. Evie stopped in her tracks. Mal sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who is it now?" She asked, exasperated with all of the depressed people she had to run into today.

Evie followed the sound straight into Audrey and Jane's dorm. Audrey was lying on her bed, face down, head buried in her pillow, still wearing her jacket and shoes, a purse strung around her arm and sunglasses up on her head. Her hair was a mess, and Jane was trying to comfort her from the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Evie asked Jane.

Jane sighed. "She broke up with Jay." Audrey continued to sob, her face still unseen.

"We've heard," Mal said under her breath.

She was startled by a muffled scream. Audrey got up. Her face was red and blotchy. "I hate them! I hate them!" She took her pink pillows and flung around the room. She screamed again, then jumped on the bed again. "I hate my stupid family!"

"We've all been there," Mal said. Evie nodded in agreement.

"Look Audrey, I know that neither you nor Jay wanted this," Evie said as she sat down beside Audrey on the bed. "But maybe it's time to find somebody new."

Audrey sniffed. "New?" Evie nodded and smiled.

"What about Toby, he's single?" Jane suggested.

"No!" Audrey screamed. "I want Jay." She began sobbing again.

"Thanks for trying," Jane gave a half-smile to Evie and Mal.

"No problem," Evie smiled back at Jane.

"Evie!" Mal yelled, "Doug!"

"Oh! Right!" Evie yelled. And with that, she and Mal continued running through the halls. Suddenly, Mal ran straight into Ben who was coming the other way.

"Ben!" Mal exclaimed.

"Mal!" he smiled, "I was just coming to look for you."

"What about?" she asked.

"It's a long story, can we got to our dorm?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Mal said. "Go ahead and find Doug," Mal signaled to Evie.

"Thanks M," she responded, as she made her way back to the dorm.

Mal took Ben's arm. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I know that we're all out of high school now, but I thought there was still opportunities to invite more kids from the Isle."

"Yeah…" Mal was a bit concerned now.

"So I've invited two more," he told her.

"Who?" Mal asked. "I know most of those kids."

"Well, Gaston's son is one of them," he continued.

"Ah, Gaston Jr." Mal said almost laughing. "Kind of like my mom, Gaston was too arrogant to give his son an original name."

Ben laughed with her. "Tell me about him," he said.

"Well, he's super muscular, loves football, has short red hair (from one of those silly girls) and the only thing bigger than his muscle is his ego." Mal answered as she began to laugh.

"Who's the other one?" Mal asked.

"Dr. Facilier's daughter," Ben told her.

"Oh no, Freddie!" Mal looked genuinely frightened, something Ben did not see much in her at all.

"Freddie?" Ben asked. "Short for Frederique?"

Mal looked up at him with bright green eyes. "Short for, 'Let's blow this voodoo stand!' Freddie knows all of the secrets of voodoo. Of course there's actually none in the Isle. But if you let her here, she'll wreak havoc for sure."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will go fine," Ben smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "After all, you were pretty powerful too you know."

"Were?" Mal asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Still are," Ben quickly corrected himself.

"That's better," Mal said as she smiled, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I love you darling." Ben smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too," Mal replied as she buried her head in his chest. "But what if this doesn't go well? I'm kind of new to this queen thing and I really don't want to be known for having my first royal proclamation to be something that would destroy Auradon."

Ben laughed in spite of himself. "We'll just have to wait and see, now, won't we."

Mal nodded as she buried her head deeper into his chest.

Things would go well for this summer, she knew. For herself, for Ben, for Freddie and Gaston, for Evie and Doug, maybe even for Jay and Audrey. But she simply knew things would be fine. Wouldn't they?


	2. New Villain Kids

Mal and Ben stood around the main courtyard of Auradon Prep. As the fountain trickled, a large crowd of students gathered behind them. Beside Mal, stood Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ulla, and Cameron Hook. Beside Ben stood Hayden and Ingrid, Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Aziz, Toby, and Amy. They all muttered things to each other nervously.

"I wonder how they'll like it here," Ingrid quietly said to Hayden.

"I just hope Maleficent didn't set them up with a major sabotage plan like she did with us," he smiled back. The other kids looked at him and nodded in agreement. As the black limousine pulled up in front of the school, the students all looked very nervous. Jay, Toby, and a few other boys tensed up when they saw a flash of red from Gaston's (Jr) football jersey.

"There they are," Mal whispered to Ben. There they were indeed, as the driver opened the door, Gaston stepped out with a sense of arrogance around him, which was easily sensed by Ben who held onto Mal's arm a bit tighter. Ulla gave a crooked smile towards Gaston. He returned it.

But if Gaston's muscles weren't enough to send the boys into a fit of envy, than his looks could certainly do the job. His sleek black hair and dazzling blue eyes attracted the attention of Ulla, Audrey, and even Evie made a side glance towards him. "Oh no," Mal whispered to Ben.

"What is it?" Ben asked still staring towards Gaston.

"It's Freddie." At that moment, Freddie Facilier stepped out of the limo, all adorned in purples and greens, with a voodoo charm dangling from her neck.

"Well, well, well," Freddie began to say as she stepped up beside Gaston. "If it isn't those kids who used to be bad." She was testing their temper, Mal knew, and she decided a fight wouldn't be a great way to start this whole endeavor.

"Come on Freddie that was in the past" Mal said to her, "we can all be friends here in Auradon. We don't have to be in the shadows of our parents anymore."

"Well perhaps when you made sure your parents were good and locked up," Gaston continued, "you could have at least, what did they call it, 'give us another chance'."

As Jay was just about ready to make a confrontation, Carlos surprisingly was the first one to speak up. "Let's not start this with an argument. I hope you like it here in Auradon, both of you."

Somehow, this was convincing enough for Gaston to put his fists down. "So, you got real voodoo here?" Freddie asked trying to change the subject sensing the tension.

"All magic exists in Auradon." Ben replied.

"We're just not allowed to use it," Jane grumbled under her breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Freddie asked looking directly at Jane.

"Wha-what?" Jane stammered. No one had ever called her sweetie before besides her mother.

"What about the magic?" Freddie repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh-right. We're not allowed to use it all the time." Jane quickly said, before looking down at her feet.

"One time, I was almost suspended for using my tentacles on campus during school hours," Ulla laughed. Gaston laughed back.

"Well, that's dumb," Freddie sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Do you guys want a tour of Auradon?" Ben asked.

"A tour would be nice actually, get to know the place." Gaston answered for Freddie who was just about to open her mouth in response.

"Okay, I'll call a cab and Mal can take you around," Ben told them.

"Wait, what?" Mal asked.

"Well, you are the Queen of Auradon now," Ben smiled at her, a bit more sheepish.

"I suppose so," Mal smiled back at him. "I'll take Jane with me."

Jane took a step back. "Why?"

"You know Auradon better than I do, and Ben has things to do."

"Um…okay," Jane said as she began to look at her feet again.

"You're kind of cute when you're so shy," Freddie commented to Jane.

"What?" Jane asked as she looked up at Freddie in horror.

"You heard her," Gaston told Jane, "she thinks you're cute. You just gotta roll with Freddie."

"Yeah," Jane said as she nodded absentmindedly. As Mal got into the limo, Gaston got right into the passenger's seat with her. Jane got into the back with Freddie, trying as hard as she could not to look at her.

"Hey there Mal," he said to her flirtatiously as he began to wrap her arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry Gaston, I'm taken." She smiled as she peeled his strong arm off of her.

"Yeah, but you're taken by father's sworn enemy," he smiled.

"Sworn enemy's kid," Mal corrected.

"Whatever," Gaston huffed in frustration.

As they continued on their tour of Auradon, Jane barely spoke at all, trying to hide from Freddie. Her comments made her feel strange, it was if Freddie had taken an instant liking to her. Odd, considering Freddie was a villain kid, and she was, well, she was Jane. Fairy Godmother's daughter. The purest girl in school. It was all so odd.

…

Freddie and Gaston lived in small separate apartments that the king and queen (Ben and Mal) had selected for them. They would pay their rent for six months, after that they would have to have jobs. Freddie started the hunt for a job immediately. "Gaston, what do you want do?" She asked as she talked to him in his room.

"Well football of course," he responded.

"There's tourney too you know," she told him.

"Yeah, right. Football's my passion." He responded.

"But Ben's interested in tourney," Freddie said raising her eyebrows at him.

"So?" He asked.

"You want Mal don't you? Well I heard he confessed his feelings to her after a tourney game-in song!" Freddie chuckled.

"No way in Hell I'm singing to her." Gaston chuckled.

"I might however, start an interest in tourney," he began to flex his muscles as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're _such_ a womanizer," Freddie joked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Gaston agreed, unaware of the sarcasm, "Anyways, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Freddie responded, "I think I want to do fashion."

"You're not even into fashion," Gaston pointed out.

"What do you know about me and fashion? We happen to have a long history," Freddie joked.

"Where are you applying?"

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique," Freddie said.

"Isn't that the place that Fairy Godmother owns?" Gaston asked.

"Yeah," Freddie replied.

"And her daughter is-oh." Gaston suddenly understood.

"Yep," Freddie said.

"You know, she might be weirded out or something. These Auradon people are conservative."

"I've heard different rumors, besides, it can't be any worse than it was on the isle."

"True, if my father ever found out my best friend was a dyke-"

"Lesbian," Freddie corrected, slightly insulted.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to isle talk," Gaston apologized.

"It's alright. She's cute. And she's shy. What am I supposed to do?" Freddie asked, genuinely concerned.

"I can't help you in that field," Gaston shrugged.

"You're a good friend Gaston," Freddie said sincerely.

"I'll always be there for you," Gaston replied.

"I know," Freddie said, "and thanks for that."

The two hugged as Freddie yawned and returned to her apartment, ready for sleep after her long day.


	3. Heated Nights and Heated Arguments

"Oh, Doug!" Evie rolled on top of Doug as they frantically kissed each other. With each new kiss, his lips were coated with a bit more lipstick and the stronger their love became. "Doug, say you'll always love me," Evie commanded.

"I will always love you," he replied, panting.

"Say you'll never leave me," she begged him.

"I will never leave you Evie. Not now, not ever. You are mine and mine alone, and I love you with all my heart," he spoke softly but firmly to her. They began to relax, and she crashed down next to him. They shared one long passionate kiss, and he whispered to her, "I love you."

...

Mal and Ben walked down past the rose gardens, hand in hand. Mal sweetly pecked his lips. "Do you think Freddie and Gaston are adapting well?" Mal asked Ben.

"Hard to say. They seem fine. I don't know about you, but I'm not too worried. I think the villains have learned their lessons. They know where they belong," he replied.

"I'm worried. They seemed so sweet. It was almost-unbelievable," Mal said.

"Well, they're our age now. They're thinking about their own lives. They are not under the thumb of the villains anymore, and that's probably a relief," he told her.

"I hope so," Mal said quietly. Ben lifted her chin and her eyes met his soft gaze.

'Everything's going to be alright Mal. I know it," he spoke swiftly and quietly, and his voice matched his words. Everything would be alright.

Changing the subject, Mal asked, "How do you think Carlos and Jane are getting along together?"

"Funny you should ask, because I was thinking about that," he responded. "Is it just me or does Freddie seem interested in Jane?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Mal," he paused, "is Freddie a dyke?"

Mal backed off, slightly offended, "She's a lesbian. She obviously has a crush on Jane. And don't say dyke, it's derogatory."

"What? Isn't she?" He seemed confused as to why Mal would be mad.

Mal became more irate. "Would you call Tiana a Negro?"

"Well, no, but I," he was cut off.

"Well it's no different. Freddie happens to be a lesbian and that's all there is to it!"

"I don't know why you're getting so mad. Those people don't have feelings," he raised his voice.

" _Those people_? Ben, what's wrong with you! I thought you were better than this!" She was shouting now.

"Well I thought you could handle a little name-calling!" They were both shouting, and beginning to back away from each other.

"Well I thought you would be a bit more open-minded but I guess not!"

"What's going on?" Carlos was standing at the entrance to the gardens.

"How much did you hear?" Mal asked him.

"Why were you shouting?" He did not answer her question.

"Because Ben is not the man I thought he was," Mal replied. With that, she ran off into the castle, leaving Ben and Carlos confused in the courtyard. Once inside, she began to collect her things together and pack them into a suitcase. After making sure everything was packed, she walked out towards Evie's apartment, passing Ben in the courtyard on the way.

"Mal," he asked, "where are you going?"

"To stay with Evie," she responded. She grabbed her wedding and engagement rings off of her finger and shoved them in his pocket. "You can find yourself a new queen," she muttered before storming off into a taxi on the way to Evie's.

She did not look at Ben as the car drove away. He had hurt her, but he did not know why. Only she, Evie, and Jay knew. Carlos was gay. And possibly, so was Jane. The taxi arrived, she paid her fare, and got out. To her surprise, Evie was standing there, waiting for a taxi.

Mal saw her first. "Evie," she called as she ran to her, "I need to talk to you."

Evie seemed surprised to see her. "Mal? I was on my way to talk to you. I feel like I needed to tell you in person. What's in the suitcase?"

Mal took a deep breath. "If you don't mind, can I move in with you? Just for a little while. Ben and I had a fight. I'll tell you later. What do you need to tell me?"

"Mal, I'm pregnant."


	4. Coming Out

**This has been a difficult year for me. For a really long time I did not have the energy or faith to keep this story going. But after re-reading it, I decided to. I also decided that no matter how few people read this story or even care, I don't want to discontinue it. Out of every story I've ever written, I'm falling in love with this one the most. I have some really good ideas, and it would mean the world to me if anyone could spread this to another author on or a friend, or anyone who'd be interested. This will be continuing. I'm on summer vacation, so I will be updating it regularly. Thanks xoxoxo 3**

Mal walked through the doors of Evie's apartment with a few bags and a single suitcase.

"That's all you have?" Evie asked. "If I was queen it'd take me days to move out of a castle."

"Well maybe it's a good thing you aren't. Doug is so good to you. I never knew Ben had that side to him." Mal looked upset and distraught.

"Me neither," Evie responded. Mal huffed in frustration as she threw her bags onto a bed in a spare bedroom. The impact sent clouds of dust fly throughout the room. "You really don't clean much in here do you?"

"You're our first visitor. To be fair, we've only been living here for a month," Evie coolly responded. "Just think-in eight short months, there's going to be a baby in this room!" Evie was squealing enthusiastically.

Mal gave a weak smile. "E, thank you. For taking me in. I hope Doug won't mind."

Evie looked at her face and studied it for any sign of regret. She found nothing. "What's a sister for?"

…..

"You're right Dude. But how do I break it to her? I mean, we kind of…well, kissed." Carlos was sitting on his bed and talking to Doug. After seeing Ben and Mal argue, he knew he didn't want to risk that with Jane. He liked her and thought she was a great friend. But of course their relationship would never work. Carlos was gay. Dude just sat on the bed and stared at Carlos intently. "I know Dude, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. And what would Fairy Godmother say?" Dude barked. "You're right Dude, she would say that."

Suddenly Jay walked in, confused, and staring at Carlos. "Dude, are you talking to a dog?"

Carlos stood up defensively. "Hey don't be rude, do I look like a dog to you?"

"Not that dude, just you, like…" Jay stumbled on his words, sighed, shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

Carlos looked at the door, then back at Dude. "I'm going to do it. And don't let what Jay said get to you." Carlos walked out. Dude kept barking until the delicious squirrel he was eyeing from outside the window ran away. Carlos walked down the hall to the library. He looked around, hoping Jane would be here. It was her favorite place to be. Suddenly, from the other end of the hall, Jane came out and ran right into Carlos.

She saw him and smiled. "Carlos, I'm so glad I ran into you!"

"Me too," he responded.

"I have something I want to say to you," they said unanimously. Then they laughed.

"You go first," Carlos told her. His mind was telling him, _Let her go first, I'm too nervous._

"Okay, um, well…" She was stammering and would not meet Carlos' eyes. "Carlos, I think I'm kind of…gay." She looked up at him, with fear filling her eyes.

"Me too," Carlos announced.

"What?" Jane asked in shock. "I never knew…"

"Me neither, well I'm glad you told me." Carlos was surprised. This was more fortunate then he initially thought. "Uh, does your mom know?"

"Right now, I'm letting her think I'm bisexual. I mean, I might be. After all, we did kiss, and I definitely felt something but maybe that's just cause your lips tasted like chocolate and mine were coated in peanut butter and everyone knows what a great combination that is," she began to ramble.

"Hold on, hold on!" Carlos stopped her and laughed. "We can still be friends though, right?" Jane nodded. They hugged, shared an awkward grin and parted ways. Carlos made his way back to his dorm. He found Jay with his back to the door lying in bed.

"Oh babe, you're so hot when you talk to me that way," Jay moaned in between heavy breaths.

"Um Jay, what are you doing?" Carlos asked cautiously. Jay, in a moment of fear, quickly pulled the sheets over himself and turned around. "You weren't talking to Dude, were you?" Carlos asked. Dude got up at the mention of his name.

Jay laughed, "No! No." Carlos pulled the sheets off Jay to reveal a giant poster of Audrey that said _Vote for Audrey: Class President._

Carlos smirked. "Really dude?"

Jay looked horribly embarrassed. "Look, it was the best picture of her I could find."

Carlos' smirk changed to a look of sympathy. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But I can't do anything about it," Jay groaned in sadness.

"The best you can do is talk to someone. I hear Fairy Godmother's great with helping people with these types of things," Carlos told Jay. Jay just looked down. "Look man, I'll sign you up for her and if you don't like it you don't have to go again. Cool?"

Jay looked up at Carlos and smiled. "Cool." Carlos smiled. Hopefully, this would be the last time he walked in on Jay making love to a poster. He laughed to himself as he made his way to the Fairy Godmother's office.


	5. Fairy Godmother's Counseling Program

As days turned into weeks and weeks flew by, Carlos began to see real changes in Jay. Not only was he not distraught anymore, but he was also beginning to gain back his confidence. Carlos walked down to his dorm and passed Jay.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Carlos coolly questioned him.

"Great! I'm so glad you had me sign up for this counseling program thing with the Fairy Godmother. She's great!" Jay wore a smile that was so big Carlos could barely see the rest of his face.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it."

"Well I've got to go talk to Audrey," Jay told him.

"Audrey?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to her. I need her to know I still care."

"This counseling really is working. In the state she's in I wouldn't go near her with a ten-foot pole," Carlos laughed. Jay laughed and too and made his way down the hallway. Fairy Godmother came rushing by, her skirt and bow flying behind her.

She looked at Jay and smiled. "Off to see Audrey?"

"You bet," he responded, "thanks Ms. Godmother."

"Oh Carlos this is just wonderful. If I can do this for Jay, then I suppose I could do it for anybody," she beamed.

"You can say that again," he chuckled.

"I'm thinking of starting an official counseling program. One for everybody and anybody! Would you like to sign up?"

"Um, no, I'm in a pretty good place. But that sounds like a great idea. Auradon Prep could really use a counselor. And you're one of the most understanding people I know," he told her.

"I think you're right. In fact, I think my own daughter may need counseling," she told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, as you know, Jane's been unsure of herself lately. Questioning her sexuality. I think she might be in love," she told Carlos.

"With who?"

"Freddie Facilier," she responded.

"Come to think of it, Freddie is a lesbian. They could be a great pair. If only I could feel that way about someone," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother interrogated.

"When I was younger, I had a huge crush on Jay. Of course, we all did, men and women alike. Then when we got here, and I was put on tourney, I started getting feelings for Ben, until I realized he was homophobic."

"Homophobic? I never knew that," she responded.

"He made a remark about Toby. Only the tourney team knows that Toby is also gay. Please, don't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Go on."

"I did not tell Mal or the others because they are so protective of me. I am the runt you know. But then Mal figured it out for herself and now she's left him," Carlos told her.

"That's why she left Ben?" Fairy Godmother was shocked. Carlos nodded. "Carlos, perhaps there is someone for you. If you just look a little closer." With that, Fairy Godmother walked away. Carlos looked around. Then he spotted Toby in the hallway with Ulla. Toby began stalking away from her and she looked on, with a poker face. Toby passed Carlos in the hall, took one look back, then at Carlos, and kept walking. Carlos approached Ulla.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Toby broke up with me," she responded. "I really liked him. I truly did. But I can't do this anymore. He can't either. We are living lies. I can't date a gay man. Especially when my old flame is back. Gaston Jr. I love him more than I have ever loved Toby, but his eyes have always been set on Mal."

Carlos looked at her with deep understanding in his eyes. "Just keep yourself single, Carlos," she winked at him. And with that, she began to walk away.

Suddenly, Carlos had a deep thought. He ran towards the café where Toby had gone and saw him. That chocolatey-brown skin, piercing green eyes, muscular appearance, yet with such a gentle disposition. Something between his brain and his subconscious clicked. Why had he been so hurt when Ben made fun of Toby? Was it because he liked Ben? Not really, it was because he cared so much for Toby!

Racing towards Fairy Godmother's office, he went to sign up for the counseling. However, he was beaten when Ben arrived at the desk and signed his name.

"Ben, what are you doing here," Carlos asked.

"I need to help myself so I can get my wife back."


	6. Mal's Frustrations

Freddie and Gaston were in the supermarket looking for groceries when they saw Mal and Evie at the other end of the isle.

"Hey! Mal," Gaston proclaimed as he walked up to Mal, "I hear it's over with your prince."

"He's not a prince, he's a king. And yes, it's over," Mal said rather defensively.

"Mal, we agreed not to talk about it," Evie looked at her desperately.

"Well I did not start it," Mal replied looking at Gaston fiercely.

"Hey, hey, I'm just trying to clear the air!" Gaston put his hands up defensively.

"Yeah Mal, we're only concerned," Freddie said calmly.

"I'm sorry, don't you have a magic wand to be stealing," Mal accused.

"Mal, stop it!" Evie yelled. "All this stress you're putting me under is not good for the pregnancy. It's been five months now. Ben said something wrong. Let it go!"

"I'm sick of all of you dealing with it this way. This is our king! If he doesn't stand up for what's right we're all doomed. Don't you get it? He needs me! I need to help him! I need to love him, and I need him to serenade me to sleep like he used to! God! Now are you satisfied?" Mal breathed slowly. The others stood in shock. Others in the grocery store stopped too. Mal seemed confused and scared for a moment, until she regained her composure and looked up at Gaston Jr.

"Maybe you're right. It's time to settle in with someone I can agree with. Gaston? Will you go out with me?" Mal asked.

"Mal…" Evie began.

Gaston cut her off. "Yeah, of course." Mal sighed in relief. She began to walk away, holding Gaston's hand as they walked out together.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then," Freddie suggested to Evie. "I can help you shop for the baby."

"Thanks," Evie smiled.

"You know, when we heard we were coming to Auradon we were both so happy. We didn't even tell our parents," Freddie confided in her.

"Really?" Evie asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. We didn't want to risk another wand plan. I don't know why Mal and Ben had to screw it up for us."

Suddenly, Ulla emerged from the next aisle. "Yeah, Mal seems to be getting in the way of everybody."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"Toby finally told me he was gay, as if I didn't know. Here I am, finally free, and the one guy I have my eyes on is dating Mal, who technically is only separated from Ben, her husband, the King of Auradon!" Ulla walked off, so angry you could see the steam shoot from her ears.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of all the drama around here," Evie said.

"Preach it, sister." Freddie and Evie watched as everybody they had ever known suddenly faced the terrorizing fear of adulthood.

Meanwhile, at the store café, Gaston and Mal sat down, each with a cup of coffee.

"Why'd you ever break up with me on the isle?" Gaston asked. "We're such a great couple. Our parents are so close."

"I can say that surprises me. Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, and Gaston, who in my mom's fairy tale, would've been the good guy."

"Don't say that around my dad. It'd either make him mad, which I don't want, or boost his ego, which I _definitely_ don't want." Gaston laughed. Mal laughed too.

"What are we doing?" Mal looked at Gaston seriously and shook her head.

"I don't know," he whispered in a low sultry voice. "But I think I want to kiss you."

"Then try it, and I'll tell you if it means anything to me at all." Mal smirked. Gaston leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Oddly, it was much like how Ben kissed. Rough, but gentle and sincere at the same time. Their similarities were too many. Mal looked at him. "I can't do this. I miss Ben. I love him."

"Then go back to him."

"I can't. It's too late for us. You and me too." Mal got up and walked away. Gaston watched her. He had to admit, he didn't feel much either. Sure, there was a time when they were the hottest couple on the Isle of the Lost. But those days were over. Suddenly, Jay walked in and approached him.

"Hey! Gaston Jr! We never really got the chance to catch up!" Jay said with a smile.

"My man!" He and Jay high-fived and Jay sat down.

"So, there's a local tourney team that practices and gets to participate in competitions, and we're down a few players. You should consider it," Jay told him.

"Football's my thing. Sorry man," Gaston told him.

"If you're good enough, they'll get you a scholarship."

"When are tryouts?"

Jay laughed.


	7. Falling in Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Okay, so I watched Descendants 2 on Disney channel and started getting a bunch of ideas for new ships and pairings, all different from before (with the exception of Carlos and Jane) and seeing how Descendants Couples is my most positively reviewed story I'm doing a separate rewrite. Because most of the ships for Descendants Couples (Rewritten) are different than Descendants 3, even with new characters and some other characters with changed sexual orientations, I'm putting this story on hiatus to work on my new project. This will definitely be completed, but I don't know when, so just sit tight. However, after this is completed, I will consider it a separate entity, and begin new Descendants stories based on the official sequel. I most likely will not use my OC's either since several (Ursula's daughter, Gaston's son), are now official characters created by Disney.**

 **Thank you for the love and support. This will be updated, but I'm not sure when.**

Freddie laid back on a lounge chair by a crystal-colored swimming pool in a classic orange and purple bikini with sunglasses. Whether or not her dad would want her to be dressing seductively, crushing on the daughter of quite possibly the purest of the purest fairies, she was enjoying her life in Auradon. Between her sunbaths, awkward but sweet conversations with Jane, and her sudden adoration for Evie's future child, she had never been happier. Lost in her thoughts, Freddie didn't notice when Jane awkwardly approached her and knelt down by the lounge chair.

"Hey," Jane said.

"Oh hey Jane," Freddie smiled, pulling off her sunglasses, "I didn't see you come up."

Jane let out a chuckle. "What'cha doing?"

"Trying to deep-fry myself," Freddie joked.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you," Jane said to Freddie, with nothing but seriousness on her face.

Freddie sat up and nodded, "I'm listening."

"For years I've struggled with the fact that I've like boys, and I've liked girls. I've always told myself that it was a phase or infatuation, but I told Carlos and now I have to tell myself. I can't lie anymore. I'm not sure if I'm bi or lesbian, but all I know is that I've fallen in love with you."

This whole time Freddie sat nodding, her eyes lit up. "You know I've had my eye on you since we landed here?" Jane looked slightly nervous. "You're shyness is adorable Jane," Freddie laughed. "See, in Auradon there's this pre-conceived notion that being gay is bad, but in the Isle, it doesn't matter what you look like, how you dress, who you love. If you're strong, we want you by our side. And that's something the Isle has on Auradon. Now I'm not saying the Isle is better by far. Talk about bullies. But the thing is, Auradon has this potential to be wonderful for us, and now that your mother is helping Ben come to terms with the fact that he was wrong that potential is more alive than ever. I love you too Jane. So, let's not throw this away anymore, and let's embrace it."

Jane's eyes batted and her heart pounded in her chest, and she and Freddie leaned in to kiss each other. Pulling away, Jane took a deep breath. Freddie smiled. And at that moment, nothing seemed out of place.


End file.
